fairy_tail_the_pokemon_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Rangiku Matsumoto
"A voluptuous beauty with an adult charm in the Gotei 13 Squads. With her broad-minded personality, the chances of guys in the 13 divisions who say no to her... do not exist." - Tite Kubo1 Rangiku Matsumoto (松本 乱菊, Matsumoto Rangiku) is the lieutenant of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Appearance While she was lieutenant under Isshin Kurosaki, her hair was shoulder length, and she wore a scarf, tied into a knot on her left shoulder.3 Rangiku has long and wavy orange hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth.4 She is well known for her curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts. She dresses in the garb typical of Shinigami, though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition, her lieutenant's armband is worn on her uniform's sash, as opposed to around the arm. She carries her Zanpakutō behind her back. While in her Gigai in the Human World, she has been shown to dress either very provocatively or stylishly. She wears the school uniform with several buttons undone so that she can reveal her ample bosom as she usually does in the Soul Society with her Gotei 13 uniform. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Rangiku sports a new hairstyle. It is shorter, stopping short of her shoulders and curling near her chin, the left side of which hangs over her face.5 Her shihakushō also has a split in it, which runs along the length of her right leg.6 Personality Rangiku tends to be a slacker who dislikes paperwork and loves to drink. She is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment/amusement of anyone around at the time. She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way, as shown when she tries - albeit unsuccessfully - to bribe Ichigo Kurosaki into letting her stay at his house.7 In fact, she would even consider stripping naked if no one compliments her on her outfit, regardless of how skimpy it may be.8 Her easy-going and free-spirited personality makes a sharp contrast to the serious Hitsugaya, but the two seem to be quite close regardless. Rangiku met the young boy prior to him utilizing his power and encouraged him to enter the Shinigami academy. As a lieutenant, she is extremely casual around him, almost constantly by his side and showing deep loyalty to him on several occasions, even though her laziness frequently annoys him. While she seems somewhat self-centered, she is sensitive to the feelings of others, evident when she sees the concern Hitsugaya has for Momo Hinamori, the guilt Izuru Kira shares with her when Gin Ichimaru is revealed as a traitor, and when Orihime Inoue feels depressed about her role in Ichigo Kurosaki's life. Despite her lackadaisical image, she can be extremely serious when needed and is a capable fighter and strategist, best-shown when she uses clever teasing to manipulate the third Espada's Fracción into squabbling among themselves long enough to drop their guard and leave them open for an attack. Rangiku's favorite food is dried persimmon, just like that of Ichimaru. She also shares Orihime's very strange taste in food. She dislikes bamboo shoots because she finds their taste too strong and their texture unpleasant. She likes Japanese dancing, and in addition to her shihakushō robes, she enjoys buying superfluous amounts of clothing from various department stores in the Human world. When she feels like drinking, she finds free people and invites them to come out with her, and then has them treat her to drinks, so that she wouldn't have to spend any money. She is drinking buddies with Shunsui Kyōraku and Shūhei Hisagi.2 History Not much is known about Rangiku's prior history, except that she came from Rukongai. As a child, she was saved by Gin Ichimarufrom starvation. He found her by the roadside and told her that if she has collapsed from hunger she must have spiritual power. She recognizes that he must have spiritual power too; Gin confirms that he too has spirit power and proceeds to introduce himself. Rangiku found his name weird.9 Following their meeting, they became best friends and began to live together. Gin often left without telling Rangiku where he was going, usually leaving her upset.10 It was during this time that Gin asked Rangiku when her birthday was. Rangiku replied that she did not know as she never counted days until she met him. Following the revelation, Gin told her that, that would mean that the day they met was her birthday.11 One day, Gin met up with Rangiku as he wrapped a shihakushō around himself. She asked what he was doing with Shinigami clothes and where he got them. Gin simply replied that he had decided to become a Shinigami and change things, so that they would end without making her cry.12 Rangiku joined the Shin'ō Academy at the same time as Gin.13 It is unknown when she graduated. While out at the market, she met Tōshirō Hitsugaya. As she yelled at a shop keeper who was being rude to him, Hitsugaya turned around and was knocked down by bumping into her bosom. She then yelled at him for "lying there crying about it and not standing up like a man", although it was her who knocked him down with her large breasts in the first place, but he shook her off and ran away.14 Later that night, Rangiku followed Hitsugaya home and was there when he woke up. She immediately told him to stop leaking his Reiatsu everywhere and to get some sleep. She further explained that his grandmother looked pretty cold, which causes Hitsugaya for the first time to notice that the room was exceedingly cold and affecting his grandmother. Rangiku then told him he should become a Shinigami, stating that kids with power as strong as his need to learn how to bring that power under control. She explained that if he stayed the way he was that his power would end up killing his grandmother pretty soon. At first, Hitsugaya wasn't sure what she was talking about, but she calmly placed her hand on his chest and asked him if he heard a voice calling out to him. She explained to him that once he has found that voice, he'll understand how to control his power. She noted to him that for that to happen he must become a Shinigami.15 Rangiku worked her way up to the lieutenant of the 10th Division where she served under Captain Isshin Shiba. She would regularly chastise him for neglecting his paperwork. One day, after pummeling him for his perverted comments, they met with Hitsugaya, who was at the time the 10th Division's 3rd Seat. Isshin praised Hitsugaya for finishing his paperwork, calling him worthy of being the next captain. This offended Rangiku, who felt that she should be next in line. Hitsugaya then pointed out that two more people have died recently in Naruki City. Isshin decided to investigate the situation personally, despite Rangiku insisting that he must report first to Yamamoto. Hitsugaya stopped her from following by pointing out that they would only get in the captain's way at their current level.16 Later on after work had seemingly returned to normal once more, Rangiku attempted to persuade Isshin to do her paperwork while she went to a dango store for an 'important' mission, only to find he had left a note asking her to cover for him while the captain revisited the Human World. Tearing up the note in anger, Rangiku rants about him taking work too lightly, with Hitsugaya there to remind her of her own attitude.17 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Rangiku shows a great deal of proficiency in wielding her Zanpakutō. While she can obviously hold her own in a fight, her skill in the wielding of her Zanpakutō comes from her mastery of its special ability. Through sheer imagination in conjunction with her Zanpakutō's special ability, Rangiku has become skilled at taking on large groups at once.117 Kidō Expert: As a lieutenant, Rangiku has enough of an understanding of Kidō spells to identify them upon sight. Though she is not a common user of this art, she is able to use Bakudō #77 without incantation.118 Rangiku can also use Hadō #31.119 Shunpo Practitioner: While Rangiku's true skill in Shunpo is unknown, she is skillful enough to keep up with her captain. Her skill has proven great enough to easily out-maneuver an Arrancar capable of fighting at lieutenant-level skill.120 Hakuda Practitioner: While mainly using her Zanpakutō in actual combat, Rangiku has, on various occasions showed some noticeable skill unarmed. During various missions to the Human World while in a Gigai, she would use well-coordinated kicks and punches on people with perverted advances. Ikkaku has noted that she should hold back more on her strikes, as she tends to knock out the target.121 Expert Tactician: Rangiku has proven to be quite intelligent when she needs to be, such as in her battle with Nakeem, whom she fooled into believing that she was unconscious in order to request that the limiters be removed more easily. This was also displayed in her battle with Harribel's Fracción, where she caused them to argue with one another as she attempted to defeat them with one concentrated attack.122123 High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Rangiku boasts a high level of spiritual energy. She has manifested her Reiatsu and successfully intimidated both Chad and Noba. Her spiritual power is white.33 Enhanced Strength: Rangiku has shown herself to be extremely strong. During her battle againstNakeem Grindina, she was easily able to hold back the Arrancar's large stomping foot with a single hand and his fist with her forearm, the former while her limiter was still active.124 Enhanced Endurance: Rangiku has been shown to have a high level of endurance. She was able to hold her own in a fight against three Espada's Fracción.125 Enhanced Durability: Rangiku has been shown to have a high level of durability. She has taken a direct hit from Ayon, resulting in the loss of the entire right side of her abdomen and survived.126 Zanpakutō Haineko redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc and the Beast Swords arc see Haineko (Zanpakutō spirit). Haineko (灰猫, "Ash Cat"): The Zanpakutō's form is that of a straight-bladed katana. The tsuba is in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points, and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. It has a dark red handle. Rangiku keeps Haineko behind her clipped onto her waist obi. * Shikai: Its release command is "Growl" (唸れ, unare). : Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Haineko's blade turns to ash, and with a flick of the hilt, Rangiku can cut anywhere the ash has landed on.127 All the ash that surrounds her opponent(s) might as well be her sword. With simple hand gestures and a thought she can control where the ash goes as well as make it take various forms. Though in this form it takes on the look of scattered ash, each particle is a tiny blade. Rangiku controls the ash to attack from any direction as soon as she moves the hilt, ultimately enveloping and tearing up the enemy. So evidently, Haineko is very hard to fight against in this form. The main attack strength of Haineko comes from how much ash makes contact, thus why it is clumped together. If the ash were to attack the opponent in single particles, the damage would be little to none. The ash can cut through objects as easily as a sword would, similar in principle to Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. Rangiku has shown that Haineko can be a defensive weapon as well by having it take the form of a shield to defend against Apacci's attack.128This katana is incredibly difficult to use.127 :* Neko Rinbu (猫輪舞, "Cat Round Dance"): Rangiku can create an enveloping cloud which she can then enclose around her opponents, turning it into a deadly tornado. This provides her an advantage while fighting groups of enemies.129 :* House (ハウス, Hausu): Rangiku can create a multilayer wall of ash. She uses the technique to aid her Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya in the stabilization of his Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki technique.130 * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Rangiku has not yet mastered the Bankai of her Zanpakutō, though she is trying to learn it, however, Haineko is just as moody, lazy, and self-centered as Rangiku is, making her progress difficult.46 Censorship Rangiku's fight with Ayon in the anime was severely toned down. In the manga, it was shown that her right side below her rib cage was completely removed, where in the anime, her side was there and it was suggested that her injury resulted only in internal damage. Another time Rangiku was censored was in Chapter 209: Lift the Limit, in Viz's Shonen Jump magazine. In the magazine she is shown to have an undershirt when she, Renji Abarai, and Tōshirō Hitsugaya, release Gentei Kaijo. However, this edit was removed in Viz's English release of Volume 24: IMMANENT GOD BLUES. Trivia * Rangiku's release command was originally introduced as "Roar" in the English dub, but was later used as "Growl" in the Arrancar arc. * Rangiku's inner monologue in episode 60 is different in the English dub than in the Japanese version. The English dub has her inner monologue directed to Izuru while the Japanese version and the manga both have it directed to Ichimaru. * In the latest popularity poll, Rangiku placed 21st (in previous ones, she placed 39th and 17th). Her Zanpakutō, Haineko, placed 18th, tying with Sōsuke Aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu and Kaien Shiba's''Nejibana''. * While her hair has been consistently colored Golden Blonde in the manga, there is an orange tint to it in the anime, making it appear Strawberry Blonde instead. In addition, the shade of her eyes differs between the manga and the anime.4131 * Rangiku's address is 4-6-16 Chidoribashi, District 10, Seireitei, 801 Ibanarō Chidoribashi.132 * She once contributed pictures of Tōshirō Hitsugaya to the Seireitei Communication. 133 She is also the author of the column The Many Faces of a Wet Cat in the uncut pages. 132 Quotes * (Upon being asked when her birthday is by Gin Ichimaru) "I don't know, I never really counted days until I met you."134 * (About Gin Ichimaru) "That bad habit you had of always disappearing without telling me where you are going...still hasn't changed."135 * (To Emilou Apacci) "Oh, my. So you do listen after all. I was thinking your ears were as bad as your face and your style."136 * (To Haineko) "Were you always this talkative? I never noticed."137 Titles Other * Team: Team Cana * Appearance: Episode 2 * Guild Mark Location: Left Breast * Guild: Fairy Tail * Guild Master: Makarov Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Member Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:10th Division Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Swordsmen Category:Kido Experts